Advienne que pourra
by Dame Loli
Summary: Je savais que j’allais mourir jeune, seulement, jamais je n’aurais cru que ce serait pour lui. Une mort surprenante pour un esclave considéré comme le plus puissant devin. Sasunaru, Madanaru, pour des lecteurs avertis
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Advienne que pourra

Résumé : Je savais que j'allais mourir jeune, seulement, jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait pour lui. Une mort surprenante pour un esclave considéré comme le plus puissant devin.

Rating : M pour de multiples raisons, si vous êtes facilement offensés ou que vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, ceci vous est déconseillé, vous avez été averti!

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire

Words : J'espère de tout mon cœur faire plus de 50 000 mots, on verra bien

Souhait : Beaucoup de reviews!!!

Depuis toujours j'ai su que j'allais mourir jeune; vivant une existence vouée à la prédiction. Voyez-vous, j'ai un don, celui de voir l'avenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas toujours considéré comme tel. Non, je disais, avant de le connaître, que c'était plutôt comme une malédiction.

Voir le futur peut sembler bien beau, mais savoir d'avance que mes êtres chers allaient me quitter sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher me révoltait. Ce fut le cas pour mon père, le grand Namikaze Minato, qui mourut bravement au combat contre Kyuubi le Rouge, chef des troupes barbares pillant les abords de Ho no Kuni.

J'ai bien tenté de l'arrêter, mais en vain; le sens du devoir chez lui était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il renonce à diriger ses troupes vers une mort certaine. Cependant, je n'ai pas que perdu mon père ce jour-là, je perdis également sa protection. Au tendre âge de onze ans, je devins propriété du roi Madara IV, seigneur du royaume Uchiwa.

Pendant quelques années, ce n'était pas si mal, j'étais logé et nourri aux frais de l'État, recevant quelques fois la visite du précepteur du jeune roi, trop jeune encore pour officiellement tenir les rênes du royaume, afin de me demander ce que le futur envisageait sur telle ou telle question. Sarutobi le Professeur était un homme bon et je ne pourrai jamais oublier la dernière visite qu'il me rendit. Je l'avais pourtant averti que le cobra attaquerait bientôt, ce fut bien le seul conseil qu'il n'écouta point.

Trois ans plus tard, alors que le prince fut finalement sacré par l'onction Roi au saint âge de vingt et un, je fêtai mes dix-sept. Survint alors un changement en mon pouvoir; alors que plus jeune, étant plus réceptif aux messages extérieurs, j'éprouvais des visions qu'en présence de la personne dans une même pièce, je devais maintenant avoir un contact avec elle. Cependant, cela ne me permettait que de prédire ses prochains instants, plus je devais monter le fleuve du temps, plus le contact se faisait intimiste.

Et c'était une vérité que le roi fit rapidement tournée à son avantage. Je partageais bien plus souvent le lit royal que la reine elle-même.

Je ne me plaignais pas, le roi n'était pas laid à regarder, loin de là, et, avouons-le, il était doué pour le sexe. Mais ce n'était que ça, du sexe : pas d'attachement, pas de sentiment; seulement un contact corporel, un désir charnel. Une consumation si régulière que je m'en étais attiré les foudres de sa femme, la reine Sakura, malheureuse dans un mariage sans amour.

Lorsque je visitais le château à cette époque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec pitié, sa détresse était telle que je recevais des images successives de bonheur total à pure tristesse. Elle enfanterait d'ici un an d'un robuste petit garçon, fils qui lui serait ôté à l'âge de sept ans afin qu'il reçoive son éducation militaire. Elle entrerait alors dans une noire dépression, mettant fin à ses jours, entraînant dans la mort une grossesse d'un mois.

Je fis part de mon inquiétude au roi qui ne s'en formalisa pas, la reine lui aurait alors donné un fils héritier, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure n'aurait plus d'importance.

Le roi n'était pas dépourvu de sentiments, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment les gérer. Plus d'une fois, les chaises se fracassèrent contre les murs de pierres de la chambre du monarque alors que je venais tout juste de lui annoncer que son désir d'expansion et de conquête n'allait aboutir qu'à une cuisante défaite. Bien souvent il me reprenait avec une brutalité mal contenue, espérant qu'en étant solidement enfoui en moi l'avenir changerait.

Ces sessions étaient satisfaisantes physiquement, mais plus qu'éprouvantes sentimentalement. Généralement, je disparaissais pour quelques semaines, lui faisant comprendre qu'un tel comportement ne serait plus toléré, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer un mois plus tard, m'ayant posé la même question (quand serai-je le roi du monde?) et obtenant la même réponse (jamais.)

Mais ce n'est pas ma relation avec Madara qui aura raison de moi, non, c'est cet amour impossible que je développai pour le frère cadet du général des armées royales. Je tombai irrévocablement amoureux de ce jeune ténébreux et ambitieux capitaine.

La première fois que je le vis, il se dressait fier, le menton levé, en habit d'apparat, devant le trône. Il revenait, disait-on, victorieux d'une campagne plus à l'Ouest. S'il n'avait pas battu, il avait tout de même obtint la paix avec Gaara du désert, son égal au combat et dirigeant de Kaze no Kuni. Lui et le roi s'entretenaient alors que je pénétrai dans la salle d'audience. D'une voix sûre, j'indiquai ma présence : «Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monseigneur?» Deux regards d'encre se posèrent sur moi.

«Naruto-kun, voici Uchiwa Sasuke, mon cousin et capitaine de la seconde troupe qui revient d'une dure bataille.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre victoire sans bavure, Uchiwa-san.»

Je me rappellerai toujours de sa voix, cette voix de contraste : chaude et douce, froide et autoritaire. Une voix où se mêlaient les intonations feutrées des ménestrels aux clairons perçants des hérauts de guerre. Un homme de lettres, un homme d'armes. Une voix charmeuse d'insultes : «Et je devrais m'intéresser à ce que vous dites parce que …»

-Allons, allons Sasuke, ne sois pas méchant avec mon conseiller.

-Lui, un conseiller? Il n'a même pas l'air de savoir compter jusqu'à trois.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, un _charmant_ _enfoiré._

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile, mon roi? Demandai-je les dents serrées.

Mon suzerain me tendit alors un poignard taché de sang. Je le pris et l'examinai, me doutant bien de ce que je devais en faire.

-Vous savez que mon pouvoir ne marche pas ainsi, dis-je en soupirant.

-Je veux savoir les plans de Sabaku, me sermonna Madara tandis que l'un des sourcils de Sasuke s'arqua d'interrogation.

Voyant ma défiance, le seigneur me rappela bien rapidement quelle était ma place, celle d'un simple esclave. Soupirant, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je ne voyais que l'intérieur de mes paupières.

-Alors?

-Rien.

-Rien! Comment-ça rien? Tu es censé voir le futur.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne reçois pas de visions sur commande.

Il fronça des sourcils alors que je m'apprêtais à lui rendre l'arme. Sa main se referma soudainement sur la mienne, la lame acérée s'enfonça dans ma chair, mon sang se mêlant à celui séché. Des images brusques de corps, de feu et de mort se succédèrent à une vitesse telle que j'eus la nausée. Mes genoux fléchirent et je m'effondrai haletant sur le carrelage. J'étais en nage et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

«Qu'as-tu vu?

-N'y allez pas.

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu as vu, pas ce que tu en penses.

-Les troupes de Suna traverseront le col de Tessa dans trois jours, elles se dirigent vers les montagnes rouges.

-Parfait, nous leur tendrons une embuscade. Sasuke, toi et tes hommes vous chargerez de cette mission.»

Ledit officier hocha de la tête et quitta la salle, ses bottes résonnant sur le carrelage aux armoiries du royaume. La colère contenue jusqu'à maintenant ne tarda pas à retentir. La gifle me fit saigner de l'oreille, j'eus peur qu'il n'eût brisé mon tympan, mais bien vite mes peurs furent de toutes autres natures. «Comment oses-tu m'humilier de la sorte, petite merde? Tu n'es vivant que pour assouvir mes désirs, de connaissances ou autres.»

Il me tira par les cheveux jusqu'à une pièce exiguë et me plaqua solidement contre le mur. Ses mains s'attardèrent à ma taille afin de me retirer mon pantalon. Je renversai violemment ma tête de façon à heurter la sienne. Je l'atteins certes, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de moi, ne m'offrant pas l'opportunité de me dégager. Il agrippa de nouveau ma tête et la cogna contre le mur, me sonnant à moitié.

Je me mordis la langue alors qu'il me pénétra d'un coup de bassin. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui donner le plaisir de me soumettre à sa volonté. Aucun son ne dépassa mes lèvres closes, aucun mouvement de dégoût ne se manifesta en moi. Je restai froid, endurant dans le silence le plus complet ses mouvements interminables de vas-et-viens et ses grognements vulgaires de plaisir.

«Tu n'es qu'une petite salope. Tu aimes ça me sentir enfoui si loin en toi, touchant des terres que moi seul a l'accès. C'est ça que tu voulais depuis le début, hein, c'est ça? Tu me désires, tu me veux, dans ton cul, dans ta bouche, tu veux que je te remplisse jusqu'à ce que tu pleures du sperme. Ne le dénie pas, tes yeux t'ont trahi, ton cul te trahit. N'entends-tu pas les sons qu'il fait alors que je le laboure, ne sens-tu pas comment il se resserre dès que je m'apprête à le quitter? Tu aimes te sentir vulnérable, tu aimes que je te prenne comme une bête, comme la putain que tu es. Tu es à moi!» Ces derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il se vida en moi. Pour la première fois, je me sentis sale. Pour la première fois, je le frappai. Pour la première fois, il me blessa. Je revins chez moi ce jour-là, le bras et le moral brisés.

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard que je fus de nouveau quémandé par le roi qui était venu me voir, tout repentant, deux jours après l'incident. Il était accompagné de la matriarche Tsunade qui me soigna; j'eus dû tout de même me promener le bras en écharpe pendant deux mois.

Dans la salle se tenait encore une fois le capitaine, mais cette fois, dans une tenue moins glorieuse. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de boue et de sang, lacérés en plusieurs endroits; ils laissaient paraître la peau laiteuse des nobles recouvrant des muscles finement définis.

Il ne me regarda pas avec dédain cette fois, mais plutôt avec une certaine curiosité, je l'avais tout de même arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter en selle pour lui dire que s'il partait il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne revienne pas comme la moitié de ses soldats. Il semblait bien qu'il eût échappé à la mort cette fois.

Le raclement de gorge du monarque me ramena à la réalité. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le fixais le soldat depuis mon arrivée. «Naruto (pas de kun, ce n'est pas bon pour moi), pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que la moitié de mes troupes se ferait exterminer?

-Vous m'avez demandé de ne pas vous dire mon avis alors que vous savez que cette méthode ne donne que des réponses erratiques…

-Assez!

-Vous ne vouliez savoir que le mouvement des troupes ennemies…

- Comment oses-tu-me …

-Mon Oncle, il a raison, vous ne lui avez demandé que leurs déplacements.»

Madara se calma visiblement et prit de grandes inspirations. «Tu as raison Sasuke, excuse-moi Naruto. Je me suis laissé emporter.

-Veuillez pardonner mon offense alors.» Le sourire qu'il m'offrit se voulant bienveillant me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tôt ou tard je devrais bien repartager sa couche.

«Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ne tardera pas à repartir au front, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. » J'acquiesçai, signalant que j'avais saisi sa demande, mais j'eus tout de même un doute sur la marche à suivre; je ne pouvais quand même pas m'offrir à un autre homme sous les yeux de mon roi. J'espérai alors qu'un simple touché suffirait.

«Votre main, Capitaine.

-Tu vas me lire dans les lignes, dobe!

-Sasuke-kun…

-Votre main, _s'il vous plaît_.»

Sa main était grande, les doigts, fins, la paume, rugueuse là où le pommeau de son épée se nichait habituellement. La réponse fut immédiate, il terrasserait Gaara sur les plaines venteuses dans trois semaines. Une victoire qui officialiserait une paix définitive, Sunakagure devenant le vassal de Konoha. Aussi vite que j'eus pu toucher sa main, je la relâchai. C'était comme si un feu se propageait sous la peau de mon bras droit. «La prochaine bataille vous couvrira de gloire, Monseigneur.»

Le roi, tout heureux alla consumer son mariage avec la reine, concevant de ce fait le prince Sora. Je restai donc seul dans la grande salle en compagnie de Sasuke qui ne sourcillait toujours pas dans son observation de moi. «Vous êtes blessé, dis-je à brûle- pourpoint.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, dobe.

-Suivez-moi!»

Nous longeâmes donc plusieurs corridors en direction d'une petite remise qui, comme je le savais, contenait des onguents et bandages. Je l'assis de force sur un tabouret et lui demandai d'ôter sa chemise. Étrangement il s'exécuta sans protestation, un petit sourire narquois retroussant ses lèvres. Je ne pus qu'admirer son torse parfait : des pectoraux définis, des abdominaux d'acier, une ligne sombre disparaissant dans ses pantalons, de pâles cicatrices marbrant sa peau parfaite, une seule couleur entachait cette vision divine : une longue balafre suintante de sang.

Il me prit la main et la déposa sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur. «Et maintenant, que vois-tu?» Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise au futur qui n'allait pas tarder à se réaliser. «Je… Tu… Nous ne…» Mes protestations moururent sur ses lèvres qui happèrent les miennes. Une langue chaude, mouillée et joueuse pénétra dans ma bouche toujours ouverte. Elle s'amusa à titiller la mienne, l'invitant à entrer dans une danse haletante et frénétique. Un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de ma gorge alors qu'il la suça vers sa bouche. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol pour enserrer sa taille, le poids soudain le forçant à m'appuyer contre l'étagère à médicaments.

Des images troublantes de nous, nus; nos corps brûlants se caressant entre des draps soyeux; nos êtres ne faisant plus qu'un ne cessaient de défiler dans ma tête. Mon dos se cambra à la connaissance d'un désir futur qui jusque-là m'était inconnu. La peur s'insinua en moi alors que nos bouches se guerroyaient toujours et que mon moi futur était en extase telle que j'en ressentais la complétude. Le désir voilait mon esprit, mon corps frissonnait de plaisir alors que mes mains tentaient désespérément de s'agripper dans sa chevelure de jais. J'étais prêt à exploser et nous n'avions même pas dépassé la base un. Il faut dire que les baisers entre Madara et moi étaient aussi rares qu'indifférents.

Avec Sasuke, par contre, c'était comme-ci quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans mon bas-ventre, ne pouvant être éteint que par un orgasme si puissant que j'en avais peur. La vision se stabilisa un moment alors que les deux corps communiaient de plénitude et que le futur lui murmurait mon nom avec tant d'émotions que je vins, frémissant de tout mon être contre le corps solide et chaud, ma poitrine montant et tombant désespérément, tâchant de rattraper le plus d'oxygène possible après ce qui me sembla une éternité sans respirer, ma tête, rejetée à l'arrière, lâchant un gémissement interminable. Les yeux brillants de Sasuke détaillant chacune de mes réactions, assombris d'une expression que je ne pouvais identifier. Ce petit sourire en coin victorieux de retour sur ses lèvres rougies par le baiser.

Sa tête se rapprocha de nouveau, mais je détournai la mienne, ses lèvres ne contactant que ma joue marquée de trois lignes horizontales. Mes pieds se reposèrent au sol prestement alors que je balbutiai des excuses incongrues et que je m'enfuis de la remise.

Je l'évitai durant trois semaines, tâchant de frôler le plus souvent possible des objets lui appartenant afin de savoir exactement où il se trouvait dans le château. Je savais bien que c'était une technique lâche et que je devrais l'affronter tôt ou tard. Tard était pour le mieux, car certaines de mes nuits étaient accablées de visions torrides que je ne pouvais identifier comme étant de mon subconscient ou d'une future réalité.

Il réussit finalement à m'intercepter alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner le coin. Je fus heureux alors de m'être recouvert presque chaque partie de mon corps malgré cette chaude journée d'été évitant de ce fait toutes prémonitions gênantes. Je feins donc l'innocence : «Puis-je vous aider, Uchiwa-san?» Son regard se fit plus scrutateur, cherchant je ne sais quelle réponse dans le mien.

-Je pars dans trois jours.

-Je sais.

-Je veux savoir combien de mes hommes mourront.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Dobe, aide-moi à revenir avec le plus de soldats sains et saufs que possible.

-Qu'en est-il de votre vie?

-Je ne m'en soucie pas, mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain?

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille, susurrant une réponse inattendue : «Je promets de réaliser tes visions de la dernière fois.» Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge au souvenir de ce plaisir hantant mes nuits passées.

Je soupirai, tentant de me convaincre moi-même que je n'allais le sauver que pour le bien du royaume. Le décollant de moi, je marchai donc en direction de sa chambre sentant dans mon dos sa maudite grimace moqueuse. «Vous voulez que je vous aide, oui ou non?» Il décroisa les bras et marcha jusqu'à ma hauteur, emboîtant mon pas silencieusement.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et m'invita à grimper sur le lit ce que je fis une fois mon haut retiré. Il s'avança vers moi avec une telle grâce et une telle sensualité que je ne pus que penser aux grands fauves chassant dans les hautes herbes d'Uzu no Kuni alors que je visitais mon grand-père. Son visage s'approcha du mien cherchant à prendre en otage ma bouche, mais ma main sur la sienne freina son élan; il me fit une petite moue boudeuse.

«Et d'une, je ne m'offre pas à n'importe qui, et de deux, on va procéder selon mes règles.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine pudeur?

- Veuillez coopérer, Capitaine.

- Appelle-moi Sasuke.

- Je ne tutoie que les gens que j'apprécie.

- Je semblais te plaire l'autre fois. »

Non, mais! Quelle immaturité! Je lui balançai donc mon poing à la figure, ses réflexes lui permettant d'esquiver mon coup. «Teme!» Son rire me prit par surprise; je ne pensais pas qu'un tel homme pouvait émettre ce genre de son, je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait ce qu'il signifiait.

-Quelle est la procédure à suivre?

-Ôte ta tunique et colle-toi à mon dos.

Il s'exécuta, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à délacer son pantalon, je le retins. «On va tout de même se garder une petite gêne.» Il s'assit derrière moi et colla son torse à mon dos, m'enserrant de ses bras puissants. Chacune de ses respirations faisait résonner son cœur dans ma poitrine. Je le sentis respirer dans mon cou.

-Et maintenant?

-Tu me décris le plus exactement possible tes stratégies.

-Je compte embrasser ton cou, mordiller ton oreille, laisser mes mains courir sur ton torse, frôlant et pinçant tes tétons durcissant, mes doigts dessinant chacun de tes muscles, mes oreilles à l'affût du moindre soupir de plaisir…

-Pas ce genre de tactiques, abruti!

-Humm, les plaines ne comportent aucun endroit pour embusquer l'ennemi…

Nous élaborâmes ensemble de multiples plans, chacune de ses idées se matérialisant en images, certaines plus morbides que d'autres nous permettant de les écarter. Je dus tout de même faire la police à deux mains baladeuses, le seul moyen que j'eus trouvé pour les empêcher de me faire frémir de plaisir fut d'entrelacer nos doigts.

Juste pour en ajouter à la douce torture, ses lèvres ne se décolèrent de ma chair sous aucun prétexte, sauf pour parler, ne cessant de déposer des baisers furtifs sur mon cou, ma nuque et mes épaules. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous passâmes à discuter ainsi. Pour la première fois, je crus au bonheur, pas celui qu'on retrouve au fond d'une bouteille ou entre les draps de quelqu'un, non, je vous parle du véritable bonheur, qu'on ne goûte que lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, un bonheur dont je ne voulais pas pleurer la mort. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma joue, une respiration migrant vers ma bouche. Ma tête se tourna alors d'elle-même, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine qu'une décharge électrique me traversât tout le corps.

Je me dégageai prestement, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais me permettre un tel faux pas. J'espérais vivre le peu de vie que je considérais avoir. Sa main se déposa sur ma joue, mon corps tout entier ne demandant que de s'appuyer plus fort contre elle, de la sentir caresser mon être, effleurer mon âme. Un geste si simple, si doux n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'effet sur moi, mais les yeux de Sasuke, ordinairement si froid, étaient plein de questions, de tristesse, de regrets de me voir me départir si facilement de lui tout en restant accroché si désespérément.

Sa deuxième main passa dans mes cheveux, me massant la tête pour finalement se nicher dans mon cou. « Je suis désolé, me dit-il, sa voix brisant à la fin ne devenant qu'un murmure dans l'obscurité croissante de la chambre. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, puis les amenai à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser. « Ne le sois pas, je suis celui qui t'ait donné de faux espoirs. » Au moment où je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce, je me retournai soudainement et caressai ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser qui ne le fut bientôt plus lorsqu'il aspira ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et qu'il la mordilla lascivement.

-Et ça, c'était un faux espoir?

-Non, c'était pour la chance, répondis-je tout souriant en plantant un dernier bisou sur sa joue. Et celui-ci, c'est pour m'excuser.

Il partit trois jours plus tard avec une armée de cent hommes, dont seulement soixante-trois reviendraient. Les pleureuses avaient parsemé les rues pavées de fleurs blanches tandis que les soldats quittaient l'enceinte de la ville sous le regard de Madara se tenant droit et imposant sur le balcon. J'étais à sa droite ce jour-là, en retrait, mais assez proche de la balustrade pour observer Sasuke qui veillait au bon fonctionnement du départ. Alors qu'il fit une dernière révérence au roi, son dernier regard me fut offert, un regard plein de promesses, un regard jurant son retour, un regard pour moi seul.

Je ne fus malheureusement pas le seul qui déchiffra cette petite violation protocolaire. La reine à la gauche de son époux ne manqua pas de remarquer ce geste chez un officier réputé pour son obéissance aux règles, sa fidélité au roi. Alors que nous quittâmes ce surplomb, je sentis son regard désapprobateur sur moi. Je savais que la reine n'était pas méchante, seulement la victime des sautes d'humeur du roi lorsque je lui déplaisais.

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent, chacun d'eux me paraissant une éternité toute plus longue les unes que les autres. La campagne à l'Ouest faisait toujours rage et le roi ne cessait de s'impatienter, me demandant plus férocement de fois en fois quand elle se terminerait. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke depuis que son second, Neji Hyuuga, était accouru au palais demandant des renforts.

Ce fut la deuxième fois que le roi me viola, me blessa, m'humilia dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il s'enfonça en moi si rapidement que ma peau déchira et que le sang tacha les draps auparavant immaculés, chose pour laquelle il me punit, me forçant à le faire éjaculer une deuxième fois, goûtant mon sang et son sperme sur son membre dressé, m'étouffant à moitié alors qu'il pistonnait ma bouche sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans ma bouche et sur mon visage, s'extasiant de me voir ainsi dégradé comme la plus abordable des putains. Ce soir-là, il me démit l'épaule, jouissant de mes cris de douleur. Ce soir-là, je lui crachai au visage. Il ne m'autorisa pas à demander de guérison à Tsunade. Ce soir-là, ce fut la deuxième fois.

Une semaine plus tard, des nouvelles du front parvinrent au château. Gaara, selon les rumeurs, serait lui-même côtoyé d'un devin, un certain Shukaku dit le Tanuki. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour que le sort ne se tourne en notre faveur à moins de ne changer le futur sans que cet autre voyant ne puisse le deviner, en d'autres mots, attaquer sans plan de départ ce qui aurait été un pur suicide; ou encore l'empêcher d'avoir des visions, choses impossibles sans la magie des vieux sages du mont Myobokuzan. La rumeur voulait qu'un dragon les ait exterminés jusqu'au dernier entraînant dans la mort leurs connaissances secrètes.

Je ne savais que faire et le roi désirait une réponse des plus rapides le menant à la victoire. Je réalisai enfin, alors que j'étais assis sous le porche de ma maison, qu'un ermite vivait toujours, un ermite qui, disait-on, avait été le disciple du maître Fukasaku. Cette idée m'était venue lorsque je vis cette grenouille croasser sur le chemin de terre. Plusieurs émissaires partirent à sa recherche dès que j'en informai le roi. Une vision brouillée m'avait averti que nos meilleures chances de recherche se trouvaient dans les tavernes et les bordels, car comme l'avait démontrée ma vision, le sage Jiraiya était friand des plaisirs de la chair et du vin.

La reine Sakura en était maintenant à plus de cinq mois dans sa grossesse. Le roi se retirait de plus en plus souvent dans sa bibliothèque à concevoir des plans futurs. Quant à moi, je me faisais le plus discret possible, sachant très bien que je ne serais d'aucune aide à personne dans mon état actuel. Je ne pouvais rien prédire des événements aux fronts et les principaux généraux avaient un don accru pour m'acculer dans un coin et me faire un interrogatoire digne de ceux de Morino Ibiki, interrogateur personnel de Sa Majesté. Un homme si doué qu'un seul de ses regards faisait fondre en pleurs mêmes les plus coriaces prisonniers.

C'est justement lors de ces séances privilégiées que je fis la rencontre du général des armées, Uchiha Itachi. Bien qu'il ressemble à son frère cadet, son aura semblait plus posée, moins flamboyante et impulsive. Lorsque je lui serrai la main pour mettre fin à notre cordial entretien je découvris une vérité qui me fit trembler de dégoût. Le haut-le-cœur me prit et je goûtai la bile dans ma bouche. Le prince Sora n'était pas légitime. Le roi le fera assassiner brutalement avec sa mère par Itachi lui-même qui se suicidera peu de temps plus tard. Comment le futur avait-il pu changer aussi radicalement? Comment cela avait-il pu m'échapper?

Mais oui, le jeune infant dans ma vision avait été déclaré prématuré alors qu'il semblait être à terme. La reine était donc enceinte de plus de six mois? Mais qui était donc le père? Pourquoi le roi le rejetait-il cette fois?

Mes émotions prirent contrôle de ma raison, la pièce se mit à tanguer et je ne puis plus m'empêcher de vomir; les images du corps de la reine se faisant de plus en plus sanglantes. Je remontai à l'aide de flashs le fleuve du temps jusqu'à ce que je découvre la véritable raison derrière ces meurtres : je mentirais pour sauver Sasuke, je fausserais l'une de mes visions et le roi le découvrirait trouvant sur le champ un nouveau devin plus puissant, voyant passé, présent et futur qui lui apprendrait que le fils qu'il considérerait comme légitime n'était en fait qu'un bâtard provenant d'une union adultère entre la reine et son garde du corps Rock Lee.

J'entendis vaguement les mots concernés d'Itachi alors qu'il tentait de me sortir de mon état catatonique. Mon corps trembla comme une feuille dans la brise glaciale de novembre. Un feu bouillonna en moi, un feu qui ne m'était pas destiné. Je ne pouvais que pleurer alors que j'assistai aux premières loges, pris dans la poigne de fer du roi, à l'immolation de Sasuke qui me regardait avec ce petit sourire aimant et serein parmi les flammes qui léchaient son corps de toutes parts. Des cris d'agonie s'échappèrent de ma gorge alors que mon cœur et mon âme se déchiraient à la perte de celui que j'aimais.

Je sentis Itachi caler ma tête sur son torse, me berçant gentiment, sa main caressant mes cheveux tandis que je répétais encore et encore le nom de son petit frère entre deux sanglots étranglés. « Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, mon frère ne mourra pas de sitôt. Ne pleure plus, il va bien. Je te le promets, Naruto-kun.» Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelque temps puis je me séparai de lui, mon corps sursautant sporadiquement alors que je hoquetais mes derniers pleurs.

J'essuyai rageusement mes joues, me maudissant pour ce moment de faiblesse. Je baissai ma tête de honte alors que je m'excusai pour ce moment d'embarras : « Pardonnez-moi mon général de vous avoir fait subir cela et d'avoir ruiné votre chemise. » Sa main souleva mon menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux. « Ne le soit pas Naruto-kun, c'est toi qui as redonné le sourire à mon frère, celui même qu'il a perdu depuis la mort de nos parents. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il partit, riant à ma déconfiture, me tapotant le crâne au passage. Prévoir le futur ne me permettait pas de comprendre nécessairement le présent.

À ce moment de ma vie, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'étais complètement largué. Comment devais-je agir? Si je sauvais la reine, Sasuke mourrait et si je le sauvais, j'aurais quatre morts sur la conscience et Sasuke finirait tout de même au bûcher. Que devais-je faire? Ça, j'espérais que le temps me le dirait tôt.

J'eus ma réponse une quinzaine de jours plus tard alors que le roi chevauchait vers la guerre. Madara avait toujours été un homme d'action qu'un homme de raison. Chose qui lui manquait dans les situations les plus importantes, une des raisons pour lesquelles je travaillais pour lui. Quoiqu'il en retirait bien d'autres bénéfices que le conseil se targuait d'en taire les moindres rumeurs, bien que j'entendais distinctement les ragots alors que je visitais la demeure de mon seigneur. Peu importe les justifications que les vieux pouvaient bien trouver pour expliquer mes allées et venues dans la chambre du roi, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la plupart des domestiques faisaient messes basses dans mon dos, me traitant de putain, de fils du démon, de petit opportuniste et j'en passe.

Oui, la plupart des petits employés du château m'en faisaient voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Je crois qu'ils n'étaient que jaloux de mon succès; j'avais une éducation, une bonne position sociale que l'on attribuait bien trop souvent à ma relation intime avec le monarque, une maison à moi en dehors du domaine royal ainsi qu'un blason familial que personne ne reconnaissait, mais qui tout de même m'offrait un lignage important. Le peuple n'avait pas d'effigie familiale.

Cette même nuit, je me faufilai en douce dans la chambre de la reine et lui secouai gentiment l'épaule afin de la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit dans un petit gémissement. Cependant, dès qu'elle me vit penchée au-dessus d'elle, son air tranquille s'effaça pour un minuscule froncement de sourcils. « Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? » Je lui fis signe de parler moins fort. J'avais le sentiment que le roi s'était assuré de garder un œil sur sa femme avant de partir. Ou bien était-ce sur moi?

Je ne pourrais guère le dire, je n'inspirais que peu de confiance au roi ces jours-ci, toujours longeant les murs pour ne pas me retrouver en sa présence, déclinant poliment ses multiples invitations à rejoindre sa couche. Nous savions pertinemment tous les deux que son autorité sur moi s'estompait. Bientôt, j'atteindrais mes vingt et un et puisque je serais devenu un homme selon les lois de mon pays, je redeviendrais libre de me gouverner à nouveau; régissant ma propre personne comme bon me semblerait.

« Veuillez me suivre, Madame.

-Pourquoi le devrai-je? Siffla-t-elle haineusement. Je n'obéis pas au va-nu-pieds.

-La vie de votre enfant et celle de votre amant sont en jeu. Le roi vous tuera tous les trois, est-ce cela que vous voulez?

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Pas maintenant, vous devez quitter le château ce soir, le roi n'est pas ici et son premier conseiller Orochimaru est de retour chez lui en son domaine d'Oto.

-Pourquoi devrai-je vous faire confiance, pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider, je sais que vous voulez me voler mon mari.

-Nous savons tous les deux que nous n'aimons ni l'un ni l'autre le roi. Nous sommes tous les deux liés à lui par un contrat, l'un religieux, l'autre politique. Et puis, en ce qui a trait au pourquoi je veux vous aider, c'est que je sais qu'elle personne vous êtes réellement, je sais que c'est vous qui avez créé ces orphelinats et ces écoles pour le peuple. Vous avez un cœur noble et je veux que votre fils prenne exemple sur vous, car je sais qu'un jour, il sera un grand de ce monde. Bien plus que ne le sera jamais Madara.

-Comment?

-Je sais reconnaître un cœur pur lorsque j'en vois un. Vous méritez d'être heureuse, dans les bras de ceux qui vous aiment.

Voyant des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues, je sus que je l'avais convaincue. Elle qui souffrit du choix de ses parents, qui dû grandir en un instant pour prononcer un simple « je le veux » du bout des lèvres, elle méritait ce moment de liberté. Elle qui fut enchaînée par le protocole, l'étiquette et les courbettes pourrait enfin jouir de sa vie, sans contraintes, sans malheurs et sans vautours voraces cherchant la moindre faille pour la discréditer et placer un nouveau pion sur le trône adjacent celui du roi. Elle avait bien failli y passer, car elle n'avait pas conçu un héritier en cinq ans, le conseil était prêt a déclaré le divorce pour cause de stérilité. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas et que le roi me fit en confidence une fois, c'est qu'il se retirait avant de venir en elle. Pourquoi exactement, je ne saurais le dire.

La reine se leva et se vêtit d'un manteau pour se doter d'une protection contre le froid que sa chemise de nuit seule n'offrait pas. Pendant ce temps, je balançai rapidement quelques vêtements et items essentiels sur le lit et fit un sac de fortune avec un des draps blancs. Nous désertâmes la chambre et filâmes le plus silencieusement possible, mais d'un pas rapide au premier escalier secret menant à l'extérieur. Alors que nous descendîmes prestement l'escalier, quelqu'un sonna l'alarme. Je sommai la reine de courir, s'ils nous rattrapaient maintenant, préféré du roi ou non, je ne vendais pas cher de nos peaux.

Nous nous engouffrâmes à toute vitesse dans l'ouverture de la vielle porte grinçante en bois qui donnait sur un coin reclus du jardin, en plein centre des bosquets de cèdres formant un labyrinthe, gracieuseté du prince d'Oto, Orochimaru.

Malgré le caractère ornemental d'un tel cadeau, la véritable utilisation de ce dédale était de se débarrasser subtilement des gens compromettants; le roi leur offrait habituellement une dizaine de minutes d'avance, puis après m'avoir consulté, après que je lui ai refusé toute aide stipulant que telle demande n'était pas dans mon contrat d'origine, il lâchait les chiens sur le pauvre malheureux qui se faisait alors déchiqueter par une douzaine de chiens voraces. Il va sans dire que ce n'était pas une mort souhaitable à quiconque, aussi cruel était-il durant son vivant.

Sachant que la reine ne pourrait tenir mon rythme effréné très longtemps, je m'arrêtai subitement et sifflai trois coups secs; je venais d'appeler mon fidèle compagnon.

Deux yeux dorés brillèrent dans la pénombre, Sakura, surprise, se cacha derrière moi, mais ce ne fut pas long qu'elle fût de nouveau à découvert puisque je m'étais penché pour flatter le museau du petit renard qui sortait des buissons. Un autre sifflement et le mammifère sauta dans mes bras, me léchant affectueusement le visage. Je me retournai vers ma dame, gratouillant les oreilles d'un ronronnant Jyuu, mon grand ami.

-Voici Jyuu, il sera votre sauf-conduit jusqu'en sûreté au repère secret des Uzu.

-Jamais je ne pourrai y entrer, ce peuple nous déteste!

-Prenez ceci, lui dis-je, lui remettant une bague sertie d'une topaze spiralée sur une chaîne qui pendait à mon cou. Grâce à cette bague, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, je vous le promets.

-Mais et vous… vous ne venez pas?

-Non, j'ai encore quelque chose à accomplir, ne vous en faites pas, allez, ma reine, je compte sur vous pour l'élever comme il se doit.

Sakura me jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule alors que son corps se dissimulait dans les ombres créées par les haies géantes. Des aboiements retentirent derrière moi; je n'avais point de place pour me dissimuler. J'espérai alors que se soit Tsunade qui était derrière cette alarme, je savais qu'avec elle mon secret serait bien gardé et que je ne risquerais rien sauf peut-être de mourir d'ennui durant son prévisible sermon.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas cette chance.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous trouvé? Un petit animal sauvage…

-Orochimaru, sifflai-je alors qu'un frisson d'aversion me traversa le corps.

-Que faisais-tu dehors par une heure si tardive, Naruto-kun?

-Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes.

-Vraiment, et pourquoi ce souffle court, aurais-tu couru?

Je lui jetai le regard le plus noir qu'il m'était possible, seulement, mes yeux s'agrandirent rapidement de surprises alors qu'une deuxième silhouette venait d'apparaître dans la faible lumière.

- Nous dirons au conseil que se sont les Sunains qui ont kidnappé ma femme. Ton erreur nous servira Naruto, les jeunes hommes postuleront en masse pour défendre l'honneur de la reine. Et quant à toi, dis le roi en m'agrippant fermement la tignasse. Je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à l'un des donjons, me projetant rageusement contre le mur. Je m'y fendis le sourcil, la douleur me lancinant la tête, l'odeur de pourriture et d'humidité m'étourdissant. J'entendis alors le son distinctif d'un fouet que l'on claque pour intimider le contrevenant, et croyez-moi, je redoutais la main du roi qui se vantait d'arracher des lambeaux de peau à chaque passage.

Le premier coup me surprit, mon dos cambrant vers l'arrière. Puis, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors que l'impression d'une brûlure vive suivit le deuxième. Et un troisième, un quatrième, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le sang inonde mon dos. Je cessai de compter après le dixième, mes mains griffant la pierre, ma bouche ouverte alors que je tachais désespérément de reprendre mon souffle, mes genoux coincés par l'effort de tenir debout, mon corps tressautant d'épuisement. Mes jambes lâchèrent dans ves trente coups; le roi me vociférant des insultes pour que je me relève. Ce que je fis, après maints essais. Cependant, le trente-cinquième impact ne vint jamais.

Un bras musclé me fit pivoter, m'étourdissant encore plus; le roi se résumant alors en une masse sombre tanguant devant moi. Ma vue était embrouillée par la douleur. Ma gorge était brûlante par tous les cris que je n'avais pu empêcher. À chaque nouvelle respiration, ma peau se dilatait, je croyais bien que mon dos se déchirerait; la douleur était insoutenable. Je ne tenais encore debout que par orgueil et cette poigne fermement enserrée autour de mon biceps.

Je détournai mon visage alors qu'il approcha le sien. Sa main remonta le long de mon épaule, de mon cou puis de ma joue dans un geste qui se voulait sensuel mais qui ne m'inspira que répulsion et dégoût. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle effleura la coupure à mon sourcil.

-Mes mains tuent autant qu'elles guérissent Naruto. Tu n'es pas le seul devin que je puisse consulter. Ta désobéissance m'importune. Quand grandiras-tu enfin?

-Lorsque vous commencerez à agir comme un vrai monarque!

Ma balafre se mit soudainement à chauffer alors que mon visage se tordit en une grimace. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut tandis que le roi passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur l'orifice suintant de sang.

-Depuis quand possèdes-tu de tels pouvoirs?

-Depuis que je ne fais plus confiance à ma putain royale. Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais et ce soir, je vais m'assurer que tu t'en souviennes.

-Tu vas encore me violer?

-Je connais un bien meilleur châtiment, Naruto, susurra-t-il, mon nom roulant sur sa langue. Regarde-moi!

Je fermai les yeux instinctivement, sachant que ce qu'il adviendrait si, par malchance, je regardais dans les siens; cette possibilité ne me plaisait guère. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui échut. Mon corps répondit à sa requête. Une sorte de voile embruma mon esprit. Je n'étais plus maître de mon propre corps. Je ressentais tout, mais je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir de décision. Je me mis alors à répondre à chacun de ses ordres.

-Embrasse-moi.

Mes lèvres se ruèrent sur les siennes. Sa langue demanda instantanément l'entrée, ce que je refusai –il n'avait jamais spécifié comment je devais l'embrasser après tout- malheureusement, ma petite victoire fut de courte durée alors qu'il me plaqua contre le mur, mes blessures s'ouvrant encore plus, tout comme ma bouche; il en profita, glissant son muscle humide dans ma bouche. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir pendant qu'il agrippa mon entrejambe.

-Embrasse-moi comme ton amant.

Mes lèvres happèrent de nouveau les siennes dans un baiser beaucoup plus doux. Un baiser sans langue. Que mes lèvres mouillées jouant avec ses chairs rosées, s'entrouvrant par moment pour n'en suçoter qu'une, puis mordiller l'autre.

Je savais que c'était mal, je savais que je me détesterais pour ce moment de faiblesse; je ne voulais pas offrir mon corps ainsi, mais j'eus réalisé, pendant que le roi était bien trop occupé à mordre mon cou, que plus vite je coopérerais, plus vite il viendrait, ainsi, je serais débarrassé de lui. Il détacha deux choses, son corps du mien et les lacets retenant à son pantalon qui fit une flaque de tissu noir à ses pieds. Son membre rougeaud était déjà dressé, une perle de sperme à son bout.

- Suce-moi.

Je ne pus que me jetai à genoux devant lui, prenant sa verge entière en une seule fois. Je n'avais guère d'arrières pensés pour les préliminaires. Je suçai férocement voulant le drainer de tout désir, de toutes pulsions. Je me livrai un ultime combat intérieur tandis que mes mains jouaient avec ce que je ne pouvais contenir dans ma bouche. Mon rythme était effréné ne désirant que de compléter cette tâche déshonorante qui m'incombait. Maintenant que la reine n'était plus là, je devenais le seul déversoir du roi. Sa main saisit mes cheveux, me tirant la tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il s'amusa à se frotter contre mon visage.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je me mis en position à quatre pattes, mon entrée lui étant grossièrement exposée. Je tenais la plupart du temps à pratiquer cette position, quoique dégradante, elle me permettait de ne pas voir son visage, rendant le sexe plus anonyme, plus impersonnel.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Monte-moi.

-Non! Criai-je, tentant de faire obéir mon corps, mais sans succès.

Il s'assit sur le sol de sable et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur Madara, me positionnant directement au-dessus de lui. Je descendis en un seul coup, sachant que le roi appréciait cela. Je ne songeais qu'à le faire éjaculer, c'était la seule pensée que je parvenais à contrôler. Inopportunément, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Ses mains épinglèrent fermement mes hanches, me forçant à m'arrêter dans mon mouvement. Puis, il me fit rouler du bassin, de primitifs grognements faisant vibrer son torse alors que sa face se distordait de plaisir.

Il n'était pas le seul trahit par son corps; son pénis, bien enfoui en moi, appuyait fermement contre ma prostate, m'envoyant des spasmes de plaisir. Voulant venir à tout prix, je me masturbai fébrilement. Voyant cela, le roi en ajouta encore plus à la torture : « Ne te touche pas. » Je tachai tant bien que mal de résister à son ordre, mon bras tremblant sous l'effort. Cependant, ces prochains scellèrent mon sort.

-Je t'interdis de te toucher. (Mes mains se plaquèrent brusquement à son torse.) Je t'interdis de venir sans que je t'en aie donné l'ordre.

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Supplie-moi!

De larmes de rage créèrent des sillons de propreté sur mes joues sales. Je secouai la tête inlassablement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais sale, utilisé. Je n'avais ressenti aucun plaisir les deux autres fois, mais en ce moment, de savoir que j'étais participant me révoltait. Je ne voulais que mourir, garder le peu de fierté qu'il me restait et lui désobéir, sachant très bien que le prix en était ma vie. Puis une promesse sépara l'indécision inondant mon esprit. « _Je promets de réaliser tes visions de la dernière fois._ »

-S'il… s… s'il te pl… plaît.

-Oui, _Naruto_?

- Laisse-moi… je… laisse moi venir.

-Alors, viens!

Et c'est ce que je fis, éjaculant sur sa poitrine alors qu'il remplit mes entrailles. Une lumière blanche envahit ma vision alors que sa main remonta mon dos, sentant sous ses doigts ma peau se refaire. J'en garderais tout de même plusieurs cicatrices, le roi n'étant pas très indulgent envers les traîtres. Il effaça, par le fait même, la marque qu'il m'avait apposée au cou, ne voulant pas que le conseil ne se mêle de ses affaires plus que privées.

-Tu viendras toi-même à moi la prochaine fois, Naruto-kun. Un jour, malgré notre contrat qui prend fin dès demain, tu m'ouvriras tes cuisses, et ce jour-là, tu iras en enfer avec moi, mon ange. Tes mains sont recouvertes de sang après tout. Ton royaume sera à moi, Uzu no Kuni l'éternelle brûlera sous mes ordres et, toi, tu regarderas tout cela à mes côtés, car je compte bien jouir du joyau royal encore quelque temps. Tes gardiens ont fait une erreur en te plaçant près de moi, ils croyaient te protéger en te mêlant aux chiens, mais sache que l'on repère toujours le renard dans le poulailler.

À ces mots, il licha les marques ornant mes joues, ces marques qui déterminaient mon sang royal. Ces marques qui m'avaient liées à lui.

**À SUIVRE**

Voici donc la première partie de ma première fic en français. J'aurais voulu en faire un one-shot et la poster en une seule fois, mais je trouvais cela trop long et je me demandais bien ce que vous en penseriez.

Je vous demande donc de me laisser plusieurs reviews avec vos appréciations, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il arrive, et, également, si vous avez une meilleure idée de titre, pourquoi ne pas me l'envoyer : )


	2. Message d'intérêt général très important

Bonjour à tous,

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

C'est plutôt un message pour vous avertir qu'avec les changements de politiques du site vis-à-vis les histoires contenants des scènes graphiques, cette fic sera uploader également sur mon livejournal : ** dame-loli. livejournal. com**/ (enlever les espaces).

Je fais cette annonce avant que cette histoire ne soit retirée sans préavis et je conseillerais à tout autre auteur de récupérer leurs textes et de se trouver un plan B, car malheureusement certaines œuvres sont perdues à jamais.

Si tout va bien vous pourrez continuer à lire cette fic sur , sinon, vous pourrez la lire comme je l'ai dit plus haut sur mon livejournal.

Dame Loli


End file.
